Mecha 2
This is a list of Mecha from Zyuranger through Boukenger (Seasons 16 though 30). For More information, see Mecha and Mecha 3 Good Mecha Zyuranger * Ultimate Daizyujin ** Zyutei Daizyujin *** Beast Tank DinoTanker / Daizyujin **** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus **** Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth **** Guardian Beast Triceratops **** Guardian Beast SaberTiger **** Guardian Beast Pteranodon *** Guardian Beast Dragon Ceasar ** Beast Knight God King Brachion / Super Beast Tank King Tanker * Gouryuujin ** Dragon Caesar ** Mammoth ** Triceratops ** SaberTiger * Unnamed Combo of Daizyujin and King Brachion* Dairanger * Heavy Armor Chi Palace ** Dairen'oh *** Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Ryuuseioh *** Heavenly Chi Palace **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou ** Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Won Tiger ** Super Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Daimugen * Kibadaioh ** Won Tiger ** Heavenly Chi Palace * Daijinryuu Rising Dragon Mode / Dragon God Mode Kakuranger * Super Muteki Shogun ** Muteki Shogun *** Giant Beast General Red Saruder **** Beast General Fighter Battle Saruder *** Giant Beast General White Kark **** Beast General Fighter Battle Kark *** Giant Beast General Yellow Kumard **** Beast General Fighter Battle Kumard *** Giant Beast General Blue Logan **** Beast General Fighter Battle Logan *** Giant Beast General Black Gammer **** Beast General Fighter Battle Gammer ** Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru * Super Kakure Daishogun ** Kakure Daishogun *** Super Stealth Beast God Saruder *** Super Stealth Beast God Kark *** Super Stealth Beast God Kumard *** Super Stealth Beast God Logan *** Super Stealth Beast God Gammer ** Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru Ohranger * King Pyramider Carrier / Battle Formation ** Buster Ohranger Robo *** Ohranger Robo **** Sky Phoenix **** Gran Taurus **** Dash Leon **** Dogu Lander **** Moa Loader **** Extra Modes (Heads) ***** Wing Head ***** Horn Head ***** Graviton Head ***** Vulcan Head ***** Cannon Head *** Red Puncher ** OhBlocker - can replace Ohranger Robo in King Pyramider Battle Mode *** Red Blocker *** Green Blocker *** Blue Blocker *** Yellow Blocker *** Pink Blocker ** King Pyramider * Tackle Boy Carranger * Scramble Intersection Robo - Bold is those in this Robo. ** RV Robo *** [[Red Vehicle|'Red Vehicle']] *** [[Blue Vehicle|'Blue Vehicle']] *** Green Vehicle *** Yellow Vehicle *** Pink Vehicle ** VRV Robo *** V-Fire / Fire Fighter *** V-Police / Police Fighter *** [[V-Dump|'V-Dump / Dump Fighter']] *** [[V-Dozer|'V-Dozer / Dozer Fighter']] *** [[V-Rescue|'V-Rescue / Rescue Fighter']] * Sirender (Vehicle/Battle) * Victrailer (Battle Mode) Megaranger * Super Galaxy Mega ** Galaxy Mega *** MegaShip *** MegaShuttle ** Delta Mega (Ship/Fighter) * Wing Mega Voyager ** Mega Voyager *** Rovoyager-1 *** Shuttle Voyager-2 *** Rocket Voyager-3 *** Saucer Voyager-4 *** Tank Voyager-5 ** Mega Winger Flyer Mode / Fighter Mode Gingaman * Super Armor Shine Gingaioh ** Galaxy Beast Warrior Gingaioh *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingaverick *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingat ** Lights of Ginga * Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus ** Heavy Knight ** Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus * Steel Starbeast GingaRhinos ** 5 GingaWheel Vehicles * Steel Starbeast GingaPhoenix ** 5 GingaWing Jets * Giant Steel Starbeast GingaBitus (Cruiser Mode/Scramble Mode) GoGo-V * Max Victory Robo ** Victory Robo *** 99Machine Red Ladder *** 99Machine Green Hover *** Victory Walker **** 99Machine Blue Thrower **** 99Machine Yellow Armor **** 99Machine Pink Aider ** Max Liner/Shuttle / LinerBoy * Grand Liner ** GoLiner 1 ** GoLiner 2 ** GoLiner 3 ** GoLiner 4 ** GoLiner 5 * Super Armor Shine Victory Mars ** Beetle/Victory Mars *** Red Mars 1 *** Blue Mars 2 *** Green Mars 3 *** Yellow Mars 4 *** Pink Mars 5 ** Lights of Ginga * Max Victory Robo Sigma Project Timeranger * Providus * TimeRobo Shadow Beta/Alpha ** TimeJet Gamma / TimeRobo Beta/Alpha *** TimeJet 1 *** TimeJet 2 *** TimeJet 3 *** TimeJet 4 *** TimeJet 5 ** Time Shadow Stealth/Robot Mode * Riding TimeRobo ** TimeRobo Alpha ** V-Rex (Robo) Gaoranger Gaoranger was the first to feature Multi Gattai Robos, so here is a list of interchangeable pieces, mode names, and formation placement. * GaoKing ** GaoLion ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger * GaoMuscle ** GaoGorilla ** GaoEagle ** GaoPolar ** GaoBison ** GaoBear * Soul Bird (Pyo) ** Pi ** Yo * GaoHunter ** GaoWolf ** GaoHammerhead ** GaoLigator ** Extra Modes *** GaoHunter Evil *** GaoHunter Justice **** GaoHunter Blue Moon * GaoKnight* ** GaoKong* ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant * GaoGod ** GaoLeon ** GaoCondor ** GaoSawshark ** GaoBuffalo ** GaoJaguar * GaoIcarus ** GaoFalcon ** GaoGiraffe ** GaoRhinos ** GaoMajiro ** GaoDias * GaoKentaurus ** GaoLion ** GaoFalcon ** GaoShark ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant * Other Power Animals ** GaoWallaby ** KoWallaby ** GaoTortoise ** GaoToppy ** GaoManta ** Mini Manta ** GaoBoar ** GaoBat ** GaoDile ** GaoBat ** GaoJaws ** GaoSwallow ** GaoMole ** GaoPenguin ** GaoPanda ** Flame Pyon ** GaoCobra ** GaoMammoth - A very large Power Animal. It possesses an attachment that can expand into a large platform to be towed by GaoMammoth. GaoMammoth can also transform into a centaur-like mode. ** GaoCrown ** GaoCamel ** GaoHawk ** GaoVulture ** GaoOwl ** GaoSwan ** GaoTurtle ** GaoKoala ** GaoFox ** GaoHedgehog ** GaoMingo ** GaoCougar ** GaoWombat ** GaoGlider ** GaoKangaroo ** GaoFangolin ** GaoSloth ** GaoRabbit ** GaoUtan ** GaoPrairie ** GaoApe ** GaoHowl ** GaoCrescent ** GaoToad ** GaoKark ** GaoBeaver ** GaoHamster ** GaoLynx ** GaoWhale ** GaoDolphin ** GaoGrampus ** GaoPelican ** GaoLesser ** GaoRaccoon ** GaoMink ** GaoSkunk ** GaoMongoose ** GaoPanther ** GaoCheetah ** GaoDugong ** GaoGoat ** GaoSheep ** GaoSeal ** GaoDonkey ** GaoHound ** GaoPotamus ** GaoRedNose ** GaoLizard ** GaoChameleon ** GaoPucoyote ** GaoZebra ** GaoGaur ** GaoEel ** GaoSerpent ** GaoJackal ** GaoRyx ** GaoCarp ** GaoSalamander ** GaoSnake Notes: Those that where made official through the toy line * GaoMuscle Shark & Tiger/GaoCracker: - GaoBear + GaoTiger - GaoPolar + GaoShark * GaoKing Swordmaster: + GaoPeacock * GaoKing Varlituder: - Tiger + GaoBear - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoCobra - GaoShark + GaoPolar + GaoPeacock * GaoMuscle Magnum: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMadillo + GaoWallaby + KoWallaby * GaoKing Aquadiver: + GaoManta + Mini Manta * GaoMuscle Longhorn: -GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMadillo + GaoBoar * GaoHunter Justice Phantom: - GaoHammerhead + GaoBat * GaoKing Boomerang Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow ** GaoKing Drill Arm: + GaoMole ** GaoKing Ice Sword Arm: + GaoPenguin * GaoGuardian: GaoPeacock, GaoWallaby, KoWallaby, GaoTortoise, GaoToppy * GaoTriple: GaoManta, Mini Manta, GaoBoar, GaoBat * GaoDevil: GaoDile, GaoBat (Evil), GaoJaws, GaoHammerhead * GaoMercury: GaoSwallow, GaoMole, GaoPenguin Hurricanger * Revolver Tenrai Senpujin ** Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin *** Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (Hurrier) **** Hurricane Hawk **** Hurricane Lion **** Hurricane Dolphin *** Karakuri Giant Gouraijin **** Gorai Beetle **** Gorai Stag *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin (Helicopter/Robot) *** Tri-Condor ** Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth ** Extra Modes *** Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin: - Hurricane Dolphin + Tenkuujin *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin: + Tenkuujin *** Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield*: - Gorai Stag + GaoTiger + GaoShark + GaoElephant *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin*: - 1/2 Gorai Stag + Tenkuujin *** Revolver Gourai Senpujin * Karakuri Balls ** 1. Sword Slasher / Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricanger)* ** Karakuri Ball Combo Hammer Crusher *** 2. Goat Crusher *** 3. Tortoise Hammer ** 4. Plant Axe ** Karakuri Ball Combo Gatling Attacker *** 5. Gatling Leo *** 6. Squid Attacker ** Karakuri Warrior Furai Maru *** 7. Furai Head *** 8. Furai Knuckle ** 9. Karakuri Manto ** 10. Spin Bee ** 11. Kabuto Spear ** 12. Catch Spider ** 13. Karakuri Stamp ** 14. Pitatto Hitode ** Tri-Condor *** 15. Tri Tsuno *** 16. Tri Kanmuri *** 17. Tri Tsume ** Legendary Karakuri Balls *** Raging Arrow *** Raging Bow* Abaranger Abaranger was the second to feature Multi Gattai Robos, so here is a list of interchangeable pieces, mode names, and formation placement. * Blastasaur Brachiosaurus "Brachio" * OoAbarenoh ** KillerAbarenoh* *** Abarenoh **** Blastasaur Pteranodon "Ptera" **** AbarenohJi ***** Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno" ***** Blastasaur Triceratops "Kera" **** Extra Modes ***** Senpuu Gourai Abarenoh: + Mahoro Slasher (Dinoguts of Hurricanger and Gouraijer)* *** Killeroh **** Blastasaur TopGaler **** Blastasaur Stegosraidon "Stego" ** MaxRyuuOh *** MaxOhJa **** Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus "Styraco" **** Dino Carry ***** Axe RhamphoGold ***** Helmet SpinoGold *** Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles "Paki" *** Blastasaur Dimenokodon "Dime" *** Blastasaur Parasarokkiro "Paras" *** Blastasaur Ankyloveilus "Ankylo" * Blastasaur Firenokodon* Notes * KillerKnuckles: + Paki * KillerNokodon: + Dime Dekaranger * Riding/Super Dekaranger Robo ** Dekaranger Robo *** Patrol Striker *** Patrol Gyror *** Patrol Trailer *** Patrol Armor *** Patrol Signer *** Extra Modes **** Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom: + Blast Buggy* ** DekaBike (Robo) * DekaBase (Crawler/Robo) * DekaWing Robo/Cannon ** Patrol Wing 1 ** Patrol Wing 2 ** Patrol Wing 3 ** Patrol Wing 4 ** Patrol Wing 5 Other combinations: * Patrol Striker with Patrol Wings 2-5 * Patrol Wing 1 and the DekaMachine limbs combined with the DekaBike in a riding mode * DekaBase Crawler is able to be converted slightly to allow it to carry the DekaBike atop itself Magiranger * MagiKing ** MagiPhoenix ** MagiDragon *** MagiGaruda *** MagiMermaid *** MagiFairy *** MagiTaurus * FireKaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion * Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical IronMan Travelion * SaintKaiser ** Saint MagiPhoenix ** Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon * MagiLegend ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Other combinations: * A combination of MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, and the Head Train of Travaleon Express. In this combination, the Head Train replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest possition on MagiKing. This is the only form to utilize the fold-out handles on the sides of the Head Train. Identified as '''Shoot MagiKing'.'' * ''Shoot WolKaiser. This form is the only form to make use of a joint atop the Head Train, for the attachment of the Kaizer head.'' * A combination using both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. * A combination using Wolzard in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. This is the only depicted form that uses the hinges on Wolzard's legs, allowing them to fold alongside the chest module. * ''BraveKentauros / BraveKaiser - Unigolon and Wolzard Fire. Can also use regular Wolzord.'' * A combination utilizing MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, the head of MagiLion, and the Screw Calibur weapon from MagiFirebird. In this combination, the MagiLion's head replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest of MagiKing. * ''FireKentauros - A combination of MagiPhoenix and Barikion.'' * ''SaintKentauros - A combination of Saint MagiPhoenix and Unigolon.'' Boukenger Boukenger was the third to feature Multi Gattai Robos, so here is a list of interchangeable pieces, mode names, and formation placement. * Ultimate DaiBouken ** GoGo Trailer / DaiBouken *** 1. GoGo Dump *** 2. GoGo Formula *** 3. GoGo Gyro *** 4. GoGo Dozer *** 5. GoGo Marine *** Extra Modes - GoGo Dozer, GoGo Marine, or both are inserted into GoGo Dump's carrying buckets. **** Super DaiBouken: + GoGo Drill + GoGo Shovel + GoGo Mixer + GoGo Crane **** Voyager DaiBouken: + GoGo Voyager (DaiBouken just rides GoGo Voyager) ** DaiTanken *** 6. GoGo Drill *** 7. GoGo Shovel *** 8. GoGo Mixer *** 9. GoGo Crane *** 10. GoGo Jet ** Extra Modes *** Unnamed Combo with GoGo Aider and GoGo Police attached to wings * SirenBuilder ** 11. GoGo Fire ** 12. GoGo Aider ** 13. GoGo Police * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ** GoGo Voyager / DaiVoyager *** 14. GoGo Commander *** 15. GoGo Carrier *** 16. GoGo Fighter *** 17. GoGo Attacker *** 18. GoGo Roader ** Six Super Sentai Spirit *** Friendship - HurricaneBlue *** Passionate - AbareBlack *** Justice - DekaBreak *** Courage - MagiYellow *** Love - MagiShine *** Hope - BoukenSilver Notes * ''DaiBouken Buster: + GoGo Jet (Dozer and Marine are put on wings)'' * ''SirenBuilder Jet: + GoGo Jet'' * ''SirenBuilder Roader: - GoGo Aider - GoGo Police + GoGo Roader'' Evil Mecha Bandora's Gang * Dora Talos (47-50) Bowzock * BarriCars (1, 5, 25, 33) ** Meow BarriCar ** Ziyoki BarriCar ** Moo BarriCar ** Pao BarriCar ** Oink BarriCar * (Rebuilt) Braking (29-31) * Norishiron 12 (37-38) ** Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger)* ** Norishiron Final (46)* * Evilmagic Mecha (41-43) ** Marine Zaboon ** Sky Gigune ** Land Zuzoon Nejirejia * Neji Crusher (1-2) * Gran Nejiros / Death Nejiro (2-51) Londers Family * Nova (19) * G-Zord (43-44) * MechaCrisis (47) * NeoCrisis (48-50) Jakanja * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) ** Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) ** Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) * Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) * Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) * Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Evolien * Anamolicarus (1, 31-32, 49-50) * Bakurenoh (Movie, 48) ** Blastasaur Carnoryutus* ** Blastasaur Chasmosealdon* ** Extra Modes *** Bakurenoh Twin Drill: + Tyranno (Drill)* * Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32) Alienizer * Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 1 (3) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 3 (12)* ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 4 (14) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 5 (30)* ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 6 (36) * Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance (7-8, 34) * Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 2 (19) * Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror 2 (24) * Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 1 (15-16) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 2 (20) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 3 (31) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 4 (38) * Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer 1 (18) ** Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer 2 (44) * Heavy Industrial Machine KillerTank (Movie)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet 1 (25, 32) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet 2 (46)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Devil 1 (26, 34) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Devil 2 (41) * Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria 1 (29) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Magaroria 2 (39)* * Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser 2 (35)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus (36) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher (chest) (2) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 1 (legs) (9-10 ** Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror 1 (arms) (13) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 2 (head) (4) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile (shoulder parts) (34, 48-49*) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser 1 (center) (30)* ** Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder (boosters) (21-23,28) * Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrailer / Abretrex (49, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger*) Infershia * WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion Negative Syndicates * Jaryuu Tribe - Great Evil Dragons ** Great Evil Dragon Dold (1-2) ** Great Evil Dragon Zard (10-11) ** Great Evil Dragon Girad (10-11) ** Great Evil Dragon Zorad (16, 33) ** Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (33-34) * Dark Shadow ** Takumigami Biopanzer (5) * Quester - Quester Robos ** Giant Robo Gadadom (20) ** Quester Robo Turbo (23) ** Quester Robo Elite (28) ** Quester Robo Cannon (Movie) ** Quester Robo Blaze (31) ** Quester Robo Radial (36) ** Homunculus Quester Jet Over (41-42) *